Emerald Sakura, Silver Sakura
by Dark-Angel421
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the great granddaughter of Kira Hana, the goddess of Spirit. -Multiple Pairings- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A girl ran into an alley way. There was a huge group of people following her. She came to a dead end and turned around in horror as the villagers closed the space between them and her more and more. She closed her eyes tightly as she was beaten. People threw fire at her, hit her with rocks, punched her, kicked her, jumped her, everything. When they were done she was left all alone in a corner, hugging her knees to her chin.

A bright light surrounded the alley as a woman stepped out of it. She had long flowing black hair that reached her heels and glimmering silver orbs. She had a long and thin white dress that hugged all her curves. She smiled at the little girl. "Hello, Sakura." She said. "My name is Kira, goddess of Spirit. I'm your great grandmother." Sakura stared in wonder at this beautiful goddess before her. They couldn't be related... Could they...? Kira laughed softly. "Of course we're related." She voiced Sakura's thoughts. She held out her hand. "Here." She said. Sakura reluctantly grabbed her, now glowing, hand. Sakura felt a great weight lift off her shoulders as all her cuts and bruises and burns were healed. Kira then took out a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped locket adn a clear black diamond in the middle of the heart. "Now, Sakura, whenever those people come and hurt you, after they're gone, just look at this locket. All you have to do is touch the diamond, and your wounds will be gone. And..." She said, getting out a black fingerless glove with a huge emerald amulet in the middle. "When you're out on missions when you're older, only use this when either you or one of your squad members is in a matter of life and death." Sakura looked confused. "But, how do I use it?" She asked. "What does it do?" Kira smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "It's time for me to go... Goodbye darling. Be a good girl." With that, Kira slowly vanished.

Sakura felt a tug at her lips as she realised she was smiling. She put the necklace around her neck and hugged the glove tight. She ran out of the alley and towards her small apartment. What the little girl didn't know was that when she first uses that locket, she will enherit her great grandmother's powers. Wind. Spirit. Water. Light.

**------**

**------**

12-year old Sakura mentally smiled at that memory. Ever since that day she had kept her nails the color of Kira's eyes, silver, and dyed the tips of her hair black, like Kira's hair. Her hair went down to her waist, but she was still growing it. She wanted it to be -not as long as Kira's, but- almost as long as Kira's. 9She's wears the same outfit in naruto.) She had her headband tied loosly around her neck. She kept her silver necklace on at all times, but she keeps her glove in a box with a key lock. Oh, yeah, she also attached a small silver key to the end of her necklace.

Sakura jumped when she heard a book drop on her desk. She looked up into the angry eyes of Iruka and gulped. "Ms. Haruno. You will pay attention in class or get detention." He gritted through teeth. He then smiled sweetly. "You choose." Sakura smiled back with the same sweetness. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Iruka sensei, but I choose to pay attention." She said in that melodic voice everyone knew she had. Iruka glared again. "Then please do it." With that he turned back around and continued talking about chakra.

"Alright! It's time to asign you to your teams." Iruka announced. (I'll skip to Tema 7.) "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki.........(Naruto: YEA!!!)......... Sakura Haruno.........(Sakura: -smiles- I'm sorry, did you say something Iruka sensei...?)......... And Sasuke Uchiha." (Yes, I'm skipping the rest of the teams, the argument, and the kissing.)

**------**

**------**

Sakura sighed. their teacher had just showed up, told them he hated them, and disappeared. They were now all on the roof, and Sasuke had just finished telling them about himself. "Pinky, you're last.' Kakashi sensei said. Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and i'm turning 13 in a month. I dislike some stuff but like more. I don't really have any hobbies. I always go out to the meadows every wednsday and stare up at the clouds passing by, but I don't call that a hobby. I have a few dreams, but they're for me to know and you to find out." She said, still smiling. They all stared at her. (I'm skipping to the mission in the land of waves.)

**------**

**------**

Sakura walked to the gates of Konoha to be met with her team and Tazuna the Bridge Builder. Sakura was hualed into the air and swung around by Naruto as she shrieked in surprise. "Naruto, stop!" Sakura said, holding back laughter. "I'm getting dizzy!" Naruto set her down and looked her over. Sakura blushed and shrieked again. Pervert!" She shouted, bobbing him upside the head. Naruto started whining. "Sakura-chan! I just wanted to know why you were wearing only one glove. Everyone looked down at her right hand to see the glove with the emerald amulet on it. "Sakura, where did you get that?" Kakashi asked, thinking it looked familiar. Sakura smiled as that same memory came rushing back to her head. "My great grandmother gave it tom me before she left. She said to wear it only on missions." Sakura shrugged. "It's probably a good luck charm." She lied. She smiled again. "Let's go! I'll race ya, Naruto!" She yelled over her shoulder as Naruto ran after her.

A few hours later, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at a puddle. _'In this kind of weather...?'_ She thought. Naruto cought up to her, panting. "What wrong?" He asked. "Nothing..." Sakura replied, not even sparing him a glance. "C'mon, let's go." She said, stepping through the puddle as she continued foreword.

She stopped suddenly and turned around when Kakashi was walking by the puddle. Two men jumped from the puddle and tugged at Kakashi with a huge chunky chain. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted, stepping towards them. "One..." The guy on the left said. "Two..." The guy on the right said. They both started tugging tighter. "Three!" They both yelled in unison. They tugged tighter untill they ripped Kakashi to peices. Sakura got out of her shock first and took out a kunai, going into a defensive position. They both started laughing. "Does the little girl think she can take us?!" One said. Sakura grolwed, making the people behind her shiver as killer intent rolled off of her like a second skin. "Please." She snorted. "I can take ten of _each_ of you." She replied, glaring daggers at them.

Just before the two attacked her, a kunai came whizzing past them. Everyone looked up to a tree to see Kakashi with a grinning eye. He jumped down, and in the blink of an eye, killed the two. Naruto turned to Sakura after a long argument with Kakashi. "What was _that_?!" He asked, waving his arms around like an idiot. Sakura looked confused. "What was what?" "You know what I mean! All that killing intent coming off you in waves!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh... Well, I don't like people calling me weak, and... They just technically did, sooo.... Yea..." She said. After a few minutes of Naruto yelling even more, they left. (Ima skip the Zabuza fight and go to the training.)

**------**

**------**

"... You got that?" Kakashi asked. He just finished explaining to them how to get up a tree with chakra. "I get it." Sakura replied next to him. They all turned to look at her, and Kakashi nearly fell off the branch. "What...? I've been doing this stuff since I was six!" She said, putting her hands up in a defensive way. Kakashi looked at her in a thoughtful way. "Who's your great grandmother?" He asked. Sakura grinned like a cheschire cat. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, she jumped off the tree and went towards the direction of the house.

Sakura walked in the house to be greeted with Tazuna. "Will you have my teammates wake me when they come back?" She asked politely. He nooded his head as she walked up the stairs.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! We're taking Tazuna to the bridge!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear. Sakura unintentionally punched him as she sat up. He flew back into the wall as Sakura glared at him. "Next time, don't yell in my ear, OK?" She said in a menacing tone. Naruto just nodded and ran down the stairs crying.

Everyone in the room looked at the stairs as they saw a crying Naruto run down while a glaring Sakura with so much killer intent you could actually see the aura around her walked down. Naruto hid behind Sasuke as Sakura turned her head slowly and painfully towards him. "She-she's mean!" He whined. When Sakura saw Tazuna her mood imediatly perked up. "Hi! Are we going now?!" She asked eagerly. Everyone gave her a weird look. "Are you PMSing...?" Sasuke asked slowly and causously. Sakura turned to him a glared. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, OK?" Sasuke just nodded his head. "Good. Now let's go!" She shouted, running out the door while dragging a scared -for life- Naruto.

**------**

**------**

When Sakura and Naruto reached the bridge, they went wide eyed. "Naruto, I want you to go back to the others and tell them what happened. NOW!" She yelled, watching the back a retreating Naruto. "Well well well... Look what we have here. A little girl with pink hair. Don't worry, I'll finish you off now." A voice said through the mist. Sakura recognized it as the man from earlier. "Zabuza." She snarled. Zabuza barked in laughter. "You do know your people, don't you?" _'No need to be afraid, Sakura. Back up is coming... Right?!'_ She thought. "Oh, incase you're wondering, there is no back up. Haku is taking care of them." Sakura growled. "If he lays one finger on them ,I'll-" "You'll what?" Zabuza interupted. She didn't have time to answer him because he came running at her with his sword. And thus, their fight began.

**------**

**------**

"Shit..." Kakashi whispered. They were looking at Haku. Naruto came running towards them. "The builders! They're all gone! Sakura told me to get you guys!-" He stopped when he saw Haku. "You left her alone?!" Kakashi yelled. "There's no point in worrying. Zabuza has most likely disposed of her already." Haku said. At that, they all heard a high pitched scream come from the bridge. _'Sakura...'_ They all thought. And thus, _their_ fight began.

**------**

**------**

Sakura gritted her teeth as the sword plundged into her stomach. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Zabuza mocked. Sakura glared at him. "Not as much as this will." With that, she quickly pulled the sword out of her, screaming an ear splitting scream along the way. She glared at him as she threw him his sword and grabbed some kunais with her right hand as her left put pressure on her wound. If she touched her necklace right now, it would leave her open, so he could quickly stab her heart or slit her throat.

She threw the kunai at him, only to have him block them. He then ran at her and went for her heart. She moved out of the way, but the sword still stabbed her shoulder. The battle went on like this for a few minutes. Sakura throwing weapons at him -only giving him a few cuts- and him lunging for her heart, only to miss and hit some other body part, be it minor or huge.

**------**

**------**

They were all stuck in his mirrors trap. Sasuke and Naruto in the middle, Tazuna off to the side, and Kakashi protecting him. "I am **SO** gonna kick your ass, you gay fag!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning from blue to red and back to blue again. (You know what happens here, ok? Ok.)

**------**

**------**

Sakura was thrown on to the ground. She was a bloody rag. She was gonna reach for her necklace, but she remembered what Kira had whispered in her ear before disappearing.

~_Flashback_~

_"Remember this, Sakura. The necklace will not always work. You cannot depend upon it all the time. You have to take in the pain and experience life for what it is, and heal yourself on your own..." With that she leaned back and said, "It's time for me to go... Goodbye darling. Be a good girl." With that, Kira slowly vanished._

~_End Flashback_~

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. _'I can heal myself when there is no one to hold me or love me... But when other people need to be held or loved, I need to protect them and tell them they're not alone. The saying is 'Treat people how you want to be treated', but I believe everyone deserves a chance to be treated with love and kindness... Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Naruto... Everyone I know...'_ Sakura slowly stood up and looked straight into Zabuza's eyes. _'...I will protect you...'_ "I will protect them..." Sakura muttered. She looked at Zabuza with more determination then she thought she held. "I will protect them with my life!" She screamed, doing handsigns rapidly. **"Saki Blossoms: Kaiton **(Saki is short for Sakura and Sakura means cherry blossom, and Kaiton means spinning or spin, something like that.) She crouched down low and started spinning round and round as cherry blossoms started encircling her. She stopped suddenly with her front body pointing at Zabuza. All the cherry blossoms rushed to Zabuza and cut into his skin like sharp blades cutting into wet clay.

**------**

**------**

Naruto turned back to normal when Haku fell emotionless on the ground. Naruto looked at him, wide eyed. He turned to everyone else. "Did I just do that...?" He asked hesitantly. Before anyone could answer, they heard someone scream, "I will protect them with my life!" They all looked at each other and yelled, "Sakura!" And ran off. Even Tazuna felt a connection with the pink-haired kunoichi.

**------**

**------**

Zabuza was on the ground in a puddle of blood. Sakura fell to her knees with his sword in her hand. "I-I... I didn't... I'm so sorry..." She whispered, on the brink of tears. Zabuza chuckled. "I nearly kill you in cold blood and you cry for me dying...?" Sakura smiled sadly at him. "I belive everybody deserves a second chance... Everyone I meet, I feel a connection with them. I see bad people who still have a little bit of light left in them for me to change their way. If somebody is so consumed in darkness... They have to be stopped."

Zabuza started coughing up blood. "NO! Stay with me!" Sakura half yelled half whispered as he closed his eyes. This time, Sakura couldn't stop the tears. One rolled down her cheek and fell onto Zabuza's. It then started to rain. Raindrops soaked Sakura as she dug her head into Zabuza's chest and sobbed. "Bring him back!!" She screamed up into the clouds. "You can't take him! TAKE ME!!" She then started to whimper. "Please..." She croaked. She felt the sting of pain as the rain came down furiously on her, but she didn't care.

**------**

**------**

"We're almost there!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto was about to say something, but they heard Sakura scream, "Bring him back!! You can't take him! TAKE ME!!" They quickened their pace. When they got to the bridge, the mist was slowly disappearing. They all gasped at what they saw...

**------**

**------**

Sakura slowly got up and grabbed Zabuza's sword. It hurt to stand since she was still a bloody mess, but she did it anyway. She stuck the sword in the ground and held onto the handle. She had one leg partly out while the other was right next to the sword. Her right hand fell at her side emotionless. Her hair whipped about and swayed in the breeze. She heard people gasp as the mist started clearing. "Sa-Sakura-chan...! Your eyes a-are... Silver..." Naruto whispered the last part. Sakura just stared at them all and said, "Stand back." With that, there was a huge explosions that knocked everybody -except Sakura- off their feet.

They all looked past Sakura to see Gaizo (something like that...) and 100 of his men. He looked from Sakura's back, the sword, and to Zabuza, and back to Sakura's back again. "Well, it looks like the undefeatable Zabuza of the Mist has been defeated." He said snottily. Sakura quickly whipped around -her eyes still silver- and glared at him. "And soon... You will be too..." With that she disappeared for about half a second and reappeared in the exact same position she was before. All of Gaizo's men dropped dead behind him. Blood stained Zabuza's sword.

Water surounded Gaizo in a coffin. "You dare kill the ones I live to protect... I dare kill you for torturing innocent villagers and making them starve." Sakura said. Gaizo looked up at her in fear and shock. "Kira..." He whispered, before the water crushed his lungs and he fell to the ground, dead. "I am not Kira..." Sakura started. "... I'm her great grandaughter..." With those few words, Sakura blacked out.

**------**

**------**

**R&R Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke to a room slightly familiar to her. She looked to her right to see Zabuza's sword right next to her. She felt hot tears coming on, but she pushed them back and jumped out of bed. She got out of the nightgown Tsunami put her in and got out an extra pair of her ninja outfit. She put Zabuza's sword by her pack and -slowly and quietly- went down the stairs.

When she got down there, she found that her team, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Tuichi (don't know the boys name. Is that it?) were about to eat breakfast. She smiled softly. "Good morning everybody." They all looked up at her and smiled -except Sasuke and Tuichi. _'I'm gonna have to talk to that kid before we leave.'_ Sakura thought. And that's what she did. After breakfast, she went outside and saw Tuichi looking out at the ocean with a picture in his hand.

"Why do you guys have to be the hero's? Why do you give your lives away like they mean nothing to you?!" He asked angrily. Sakura smiled softly and sat down next to him. "There's nothing wrong with dying for the ones you love and protect. It makes people sad to see that happen, sure, but it also gives them courage to move on with their life and make the world a better place for everybody. People die so others can change this cruel world we live in. A life without sin... That's all they want. A life where everyone is kind and giving to each other. Where little kids run around the place playing tag, or chasing their dog. A life where someone can go to sleep at night and not worry about anyone they know getting snatched. That's what they want... And some day soon... That's what they'll get." Sakura started quietly but finished with determination.

She looked from the ocean to Tuichi and smiled sadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She pointed at the picture. "I used to have a dad like that. He died by some missing ninja when I was only four. They were aiming for me, but my dad got in the way and got a sword through his heart. Nobody saw it but me, so the villagers all think that I'm a monster. When I was little, they used to corner me and beat me, but they haven't done that since I was 10, about two years ago. Now they only give me dirty looks and don't sell me anything. I make my own attire. I don't mind though. I mean, who would trust a little girl about missing nin coming to the village and killing the most trusted and respected man there? No one. Not even if it was his only child..." Sakura looked down at Tuichi. "All I have to say is live life to it's fullest and enjoy it while you can. You're not always going to be a kid. When you grow up, you'll have responsibility's, like a wife and child/ren. See ya later, Tuichi-kun." With that, she kissed him on the forehead and walked inside.

**------**

**------**

Team 7 was by the gates to the village and was saying goodbye to everybody. Sakura had Zabuza's sword in one hand while her other held on to the strap of her pack that was over her shoulder. "Saki-neechan! Wait!" A voice said through the crowd. All of Team 7 turned around as they saw Tuichiha make his way to them. He ran to Sakura and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered. Sakura smiled. "No. Thank _you_. You made me realise what it feels like to be cared about and loved. If it wasn't for you, I would've stayed in my shell the rest of my life." Tuichi grinned at that. "Your welcome, then." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again before he let go and stepped back. "C'mon Sakura! Let's go!" With that, Naruto ran off. Sakura laughed at him. "No fair! you got a head start!" She yelled back, running after him. Kakashi sighed. "Here we go again." With that, they jumped off.

**------**

**------**

"HA! I got here first! _You_ have to treat _me_ to ramen, slowpoke!" Sakura shouted in victory, jumping up and down. Naruto pouted. "Awww! But Saki-neechan!" Naruto whined. Sakura fake glared at him and pointed a finger, shaking it back and forth. "Don't you 'Saki-neechan' me, otouto (little brother)! a bet's a bet, and you bet that if I got here first, you would treat me to ramen!" Naruto groaned. "Can't I take a shower, first?!" Sakura shook her head 'no'. "Now!" With that, she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to Ichiraku's. Kakashi sighed. "We might as well go with them. We all have to report to the Hokage about our mission anyway." _'And find out if Kira Hana really _is_ Sakura's great grandmother...'_ Kakashi and Sasuke followed the other two to get ramen.

**------**

**------**

"Lord Hokage, they're back." A man said, peeking his head over the door. The Hokage nodded. "Let them in." Kakashi came in first. He looked deep in thought. Sasuke came in second. He looked like... Sasuke. Naruto then came in muttering about how he was broke and somebody was gonna pay. Then Sakura came in with a grin plastered on her face as she held tightly on to Zabuza's swor-... Wait, what?!

The Hokage looked at Sakura in astonishment. He then turned to Kakashi. "I think an explanation is in order!" He said. Kakashi nodded. "We were walking along when we came by a puddle..." And he told him the whole story. "... And Sakura blacked out (Sakura: Hey!!) so we took her back to Tazuna's house to rest untill we could leave." He finished.

The Hokage looked back at Sakura. "Are you related to Kira Hana in anyway...?" He asked suspiciously. Sakura back up to the door slowly and nervously. "No! Why would I be? I don't even know who she is!" Sarutobi nodded. "Then what do you have with her locket? It was said to be lost with her in battle 90 years ago." Sakura was wide eyed. "Wow. I guess she died at a young age, because when I saw her she looked no older then 25-" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she realised what she had just said. "I think it's time you explained." Sakura nodded her head in defeat. "I was running away from the villagers again..." And she told her story. "... And then she just vanished into thin air, taking the light with her."

Naruto slowly raised his hand. "So you're related to a woman named Kira Hana, who is the goddess of Spirit...?" He asked uncertainly. Sakura nodded her head. "Wait a minute... Kakashi, did you say my eyes turned silver?!" She asked. Everyone sweatdropped at how slow she was. "Yes, he did. That's what happens when a decendant of the Hana Clan touches the locket. If I'm not mistaken, you should activate your Kekkai Genkai in this next year. "Kekkai genkai?!" Everyone shouted. Sarutobi nodded. "It's called Shourai Gaizou. Your eyes turn silver and your pupils disappear. Of course, you still have the outline of your pupils, but the inner ones will be gone. In other words, it will look like the Bayakugen, just no bulging veins and it's a different color. your eyes turned silver in the land of Waves, yes, but you still had pupils. That just warns you that you will have the Shourai Gaizou very soon."

Naruto raised his hand again. "So, who is the Hana Clan anyway?" Kakashi answered him. "They are the cousins to the Hyuuga Clan and uchiha Clan, only much stronger. They bind the Bayakugen to the Sharingan. If the Hana Clan dies, so does the Bayakugen and Sharingan." He explained.

Sakura got into a thinking position. "So, I should die? Or I shouldn't? She asked sarcastically. "Well, if you die then I won't be broke anymore, and that would be a HUGE releif..." Sakura sweatdropped at what Naruto just said. "... But I don't think I would be able to live if my best friend were killed." Sakura smiled. "Awww, Naruto, you're so sweet. And because you're so sweet, I won't make you broke anymore-" "YES!" "IF..." Naruto started crying. "IF... You ask Hinata out." Naruto looked dumbfounded. "How do you know she'll say yes?" Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura bonked him on the head. "Because she has a crush on you, idiot!" She yelled. "She does...?" Sakura slapped her forehead. "You're hopeless..." She muttered more to herself then anyone in the room. Sarutobi coughed. "What we have discussed in this room, stays in this room. I people ask Sakura where she got Zabuza's sword, she will say you met him on a mission and Kakashi killed him. Understood?" "Hai!" "Good, now leave." Sakura pouted. "Why does Kakashi get all the credit?!" Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged out a whining Sakura.

**------**

**------**

It was about a year later, and it was almost time for the Chunin exams. Konohamaru was running away from Naruto. Naruto was running away from Sakura. And Sakura was chasing Naruto chasing Konohamaru.

Konohamaru turned a corner and ran into a man with a cat outfit and purple make up. Sakura and Naruto turned the corner and burst out laughing. "It's a he-she man!" Naruto shouted, pointing. "No! It's the Transvestite Cat!" Sakura yelled, trying to catch her breath. The guy picked up Konohamaru and glared at him. "You should watch where you're going, punk! I'm gonna teach you a lesson." They all felt killer intent come from the pink haired beauty. She had a scroll in her hand and was glaring at him. "Put him down, right now, and you won't get hurt." She said. The guy snorted. "And what are you going to do? Throw a scroll at me?!" He said jokingly. Sakura bit her thumb, making it bleed, and smeared the scroll in it. There was a huge gust of smoke, and when it disappeared, Sakura had Zabuza's sword pointing straight at him. "I said, put. Him. Down. **NOW**." The man stood frozen. Sakura smiled at him. "I don't like to repeat myself, as you'll find out soon enough." She said sweetly, a little too sweetly, for his taste. "Put him down now, Kankouro. Before I kill you." Kankouro gulped and did what he was told as a person with red hair and jade green eyes came out of a tree.

Konohamaru ran behind Naruto as Sakura still had her sword pointed at Kankouro. "Who are you three?" She asked. "I'm Sabaku no Temari. These are my little brothers, Kankouro and Gaara." The girl with the large fan said. Sakura put her sword down and smiled at Temari. "Temari... I like that name. I think Kankouro is kinda gay though. Gaara sounds like a stuffed teddy bear." Temari and Kankouro gasped. "Do you want to die...?" Gaara said threatenly. Sakura just kept her smile up and shrugged. "You don't scare me, Gaara of the sand. I've been in a lot of near death experiences. I've seen people die. I've killed people I didn't want to kill and people who abuse little children. I've also gone up against one of the legendary swordsmen. So don't, even for one second, think you intimidate me." She then looked back at Temari and nodded. "See ya later." With that, she put her sword back in its scroll, turned around, grabbed Naruto and Konohamaru's hand, and walked off. Gaara looked at her back. _'She's an interesting one...'_

**------**

**------**

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at his teacher. Everybody looked at Sakura. She always yelled at Kakashi with Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes. "She's been like that ever since she met that Gaara person. I think she's gonna be stuck in Lalaland her entire life." He walked over to Sakura. "Oi, Sakura-chan! I got strawberrys!" Sakura imediatly jumped up and looked around. She grinned sheepishly when she came face to face with her team. "Sorry. Continue, continue." Kakashi coughed. "Well, I have papers for you all to sign up for the Chunin Exams." Sakura started bouncing up and down exitedly. "This is where you fight people, do tests, and collect scrolls to see if you can go to the next rank of a ninja. When I give this to you, I want you to sign your name and hand it back." Sakura stole a peice of paper from him, scribbled down her name, and handed it back. "There ya go!" Kakashi sighed and grabbed it. He then did the same with Sasuke and Naruto.

**------**

**------**

Sakura walked through the crowd of kids as she looked for her teammates. When she found them, she ran up to Naruto and jumped on his back. "Otouto! I see Hinata over there! Go ask her out!" Naruto sighed and grabbed Sakura's legs as he walked over to Team 8. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino!" Sakura yelled as they drew closer. She was still on Naruto's back with her arms draped around his shoulders. They all looked at her and Naruto. Hinata blushed when she saw him. "Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said slowly. "Y-yes...?" Hinata asked. Sakura got off of Naruto's back and went to stand behind Hinata. "I was wondering... would you go out with me...?" He asked nervously. Hinata almost fainted, but Sakura held her up. "Say 'yes'." She whispered in her ear. "Y-y-y-yes..." She stuttered, her face going redder then a tomato. Sakura hugged Hinata then hugged Naruto. "You two make the _cutest_ couple!" She squealed. There was a loud 'thump' and everybody turned around to see an unconcsious Hinata. Sakura sweatdropped. "I knew that was coming sooner or later. C'mon, let's get back to Mr. I've-got-a-20-inch-pole-stuck-up-my-ass." She then dragged Naruto away.

When they got to Sasuke, a guy with black bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows, and green spandex jumped in front of her, took her hand, and got down on one knee. A guy with long brown hair and white/lavender eyes stood to the left of him while a girl with brown hair in two buns and pale brown eyes stood to the right. "What is your name, my youthful cherryblossom?!" He asked. Sakura sweatdropped as Sasuke and Naruto stood behind her. "Uh... you first." The guys eyes had hearts in them. "My youthful name is Rock Lee, the handsome green beast of Konoha!" He shouted. They now had everyone's attention. "Well, Lee-san, my name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you. Now could you ple-" "Will you be my youthful girlfriend?!" Sakura -again- sweatdropped. "Lee-san, you're very kind, but..." She bit her lip. "... I just met you. So, don't you think it would be better if we started out as friends and see if we can work our way up...?" She asked. Lee got up off the floor and nodded. "Of course! You will tell me your youthful answer when you are youthfully ready! But I will not give up on you!" He then walked away crying.

Sakura was about to turn around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked to see it was the bun haired girl. "Hi. My name is Tenten. This is Neji Hyuuga, and we're Lee's teammates." Sakura smiled at them. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you related to Hinata in any way?" She asked Neji curiously. "Hn. She's my cousin." Sakura nodded. _'I guess he doesn't like her.'_ Just then, Hinata came up to them while blushing. "U-um, Naruto-kun... I-I was j-j-just wondering w-when you wa-wanted to go o-out..." She stuttered, poking her fingers together. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I guess in about a week since we don't know when the exams will be over. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's, alright?!" He said, giving her a foxy grin. Hinata blushed even more and weakly smiled. "S-sure. I'll m-m-meet you t-there." She was about to walk back over to her team when Sakura stopped her and whsipered something in her ear. She nodded and continued on her way. "What did you say?" Naruto asked. Sakura got a glint in her eye as she smiled. "Oh, nothing important. C'mon, let's go. See ya later, Tenten, Neji-san." She walked away.

It was about ten minutes later when sakura saw Tenten walk up to the men at the door and demand entrance. They were about to punch her, but Sakura ran over and grabbed the guys hand, squeazing it. "You might want to think again before you hurt somebody around me, Izumo. (is that his name?). Now cut the crap and get rid of the genjutsu. We want the third floor, not the second." With that, she let go of his hand and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed. They were now in the Forest of Death with a kocked out Naruto. "So, tell me again... You're a girl, right?" Sakura asked someone with long black hair and yellow eyes. "NO! My name is Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, and I'm a guy. Now give me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sighed again. "Great. I'm up against a pedophile." Sakura took out four kunai and threw them at Orochimaru, wich, he dodged. One of them had an explosive note tag on it, and when it embedded into the tree behind him, it blew up. It went on like this for a few minutes. Sakura throwing kunai and shuriken, and Orochimaru dodging.

He finally found an opening and went for Sasuke's neck. At the same time, Sakura took out her scroll, bit her thumb, smeared it on the scroll, and grabbed her sword. Just before Orochimaru got his mark, a huge sword crashed in with his face and sent him flying into a tree. Sakura's eyes were silver again. "Don't you dare touch him!" She screamed. She swung her sword furiously at him, only giving him a few cuts. She then cut off his right arm. "Bitch!" He hissed. Sakura smirked. "And proud." A huge gust of wind swept Orochimaru up into the air and cut at him. He was dropped on to the ground when he stuck his sword out at Sakura and hit her in the stomach.

Sakura glared at him. "I've never used this before, but I think it'll work." She put her right hand over her heart shaped locket which was over her heart. "Lightning!" She shouted. The emerald amulet turned yellow. "Water!" Blue. "Fire!" "Earth!" Green/Brown. "Wind!" Clear/White. "Darkness!" Black. Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear and shock. "You know, you're so much easier to beat then Zabuza-kun." With that, she screamed, "LIGHT!" The amulet turned Silver/White. All the elements engulfed Orochimaru, who let out a high pitched school girl scream. Orochimaru then exploded, and the lights disappeared with a snap of Sakura's finger. She then blacked out... Again.

**------**

**------**

Sakura woke to the sound of Naruto yelling at Sasuke. "How does anyone get any sleep around you?" She asked, standing up. "Sakura-chan! You're OK!" Naruto shouted, squeazing her to death. Sakura just smiled, nodded, and hugged him back. "That Orochimaru guy had a earth scroll with him, and the Tower isn't even a mile away. If we go now we can get there in about 10 minutes." Sakura nodded again. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." With that they jumped away.

**------**

**------**

When everyone got to the tower, a sensei appeared and congradulated them. Then they listened to some guy who kept on coughing tell them the rules of the 3rd part of the Chunin Exams. Now they were watching Sasuke fight some dude named Zaku or something.

"So, Sakura-chan, who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked Sakura. Kakashi was right behind them, so he heard their conversation. "Orochimaru is the snake sannin out of the three legendary sannin. There's also Jiriaya, the Toad sannin. and Tusande, the Slug sannin. Some people call her the slug princess. Orochimaru turned against Konohagakure for lust of power. He turned evil and started experimenting on human beings. Anko Miterashi was his apprentence before. He was really really powerful and wanted to take over the world. He wanted to see Konoha burn." Naruto was in deep thought. "But, Sasuke said you killed him. If he was really really powerful, then how did you do it?" He asked. Sakura smiled at him. "I used this." She replied, holding up the glove with the amulet. "It's elemental. It has Lightning, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Darkness, and Light. First, you get stuck in an eletrical cage. Then a coffin of water surounds you and the electricity. The electricity sends shock waves to you when touched by water. Then a field of fire comes running at you and drys up the water, the lighning going with it. The fire doesn't touch you, but it circles around you untill you can't take the heat. The ground underneath you then cracks open and sucks you in. You get scraped and cut all over. Then the earth spits you out into the air, and a huge gust of wind comes by, cutting into your skin even more. Then darkness consumes you. It closes in on you untill you fear you're going to be stuck there your entire life, just walking in an endless pit of darkness. Then, when you think it can't get any worse, a bright light started to make its way through, and you either end up blind or sheild your eyes before it does any permenit (sp?) damage. Then, all the elements circle around you untill you feel suffocated, and they squeaze the life out of you. Eventually, you either explode, or the person with the amulet stops and you just end up iternally damaged." Sakura took a big breath.

Saying that took about 5 to 10 minutes, so Sasuke's match was long gone.

**Sakura Haruno**

**VS**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura looked confused. "Do they mean that Goldilocks girl who's in love with Sasuke?" She then saw Ino walking down the steps. "Yup. They do." She then jumped over the railing and on to the ground. "Hiya Goldilocks!" Sakura said loudly while grinning and waving. "My name is Ino!" Sakura feigned confusion. She then shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, Ino-pig." Some of the kids started to laugh. "Forehead girl!" Ino shouted, shaking her fist. "At least I actually have a big brain, and proof of it too. I don't going around places thinking I know stuff when the size of my brain is one of a small deformed pea." Sakura retorted. Ino growled even more. Sakura then winked at her. "You wanna know a secret? I've seen you talk about your long beautiful hair a lot, and I know how to make it longer. You grab your hair like this, concentrate all your chakra into your fingers, like this, and let it all out untill you feel your hair is long enough, like this." While Sakura was explaining what to do, she also did it. She grabbed her hair, concentrated chakra into her fingers, and let it all out untill her hair went to her mid thigh. She grinned and looked at Ino. "See? Now you can have really long hair and put it up in that ponytail you seem to love oh-so-much."

Genma coughed. "If you don't mind, you can begin whenever you're ready." Sakura turned to him and nodded her head in understanding. She then put her hand out and grabbed Ino's fist. Sakura looked at her and shook her head in shame. "Ino, Ino, Ino... I didn't say I was ready, now, did I? I guess I'll have to punish you." Sakura then concentrated chakra into her hand and pushed Ino back into the wall so hard she fell unconcsious. Sakura shrugged again. "Your lose." She then walked back up the stairs while twirling her -now longer- hair. She winked at Hinata as she went by.

"That was so cool, Sakura-chan! You didn't even break a sweat! You hardly did anything!" Naruto shouted. "Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. She felt like someone was watching her, so she turned around to see Gaara staring at her. Temari waved, so Sakura smiled and waved back. (The rest of the battles are the same, OK? OK.)

**------**

**------**

Sakura ran to the Hyuuga household. They'd be having the Final Chunin Exams in about a month. The competitors are:

1. Naruto

2. Neji

3. Shino

4. Kankouro

5. Shikamaru

6. Temari

9. Some guy from Sound

10. Sakura

11. Sasuke

12. Gaara

Now, you would think Sakura would be training right now, but Naruto and Hinata's date was in 3 days, so she had to keep the promise she made.

**------**

_Flashback_

**------**

_"After this is over, I'll help you with your outfit, stuttering, fainting, AND, I can probably teach you some new moves. OK?" Hinata nodded her head before going back over to her teammates._

**------**

_End Flashback_

**------**

"Halt! What businuss do you have here?" A guard asked. "I'm here to see my friend, Hinata." The guard nodded and let her through. She walked into the front room to be met with a disappointed Hinata, a smirking Hanabi, a stoic Neji, and an angry Hiashi. Sakura knew what they had been talking about the moment she looked at Hiashi.

She stepped in front of Hinata and slapped Hiashi while glaring. "How DARE you!" Hanabi shouted. She tried to kick Sakura, but Sakura just grabbed her leg and pushed her back into Neji. "I'll get to you when I'm done with the cocky bastard." Sakura spat. "How could you?! You're her FATHER! Not her teacher! You should tell her that she did the best she could and that she tried... And that's all that matters! She tried her hardest for YOU! She just wanted to be accepted by her father! She just wants to be loved! Instead, you ignore her, you humiliate her, you take all her hopes and dreams and smash them into the ground! You treat her like a fucking slave! And you...!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Hanabi. "You should be her little sister once in a while, not a bitch! You should comfort her when she's sad! You should tell her she's doing great and to keep up the hard work! You should be learning from her, too. You would probably start to understand what EMOTIONS are! But you just stand off to the side and watch your father crush her into the ground! And you...!" She yelled, looking at Neji. "It was the Hyuuga Elders and Hiashi who killed your father! Hinata didn't do anything, she didn't have a say in it! She was, what? 7 years old?! How can you put the blame of a murder on an inoccent 7 year old girl?! How?!" Everyone was speechless. "Tell me! How can you do something like that?!!" Hiashi then spoke up. "Says the 4 year old girl that murdered her father." Sakura held him by the neck. "I. Did. **NOT**. Kill my father, you bastard! And if we're talking about killing people, how about you and your own twin brother, huh?!" She let go of him and grabbed Hinata's arm. "C'mon Hinata. We're going to pack all your stuff and take it to my house. You're living with me." She took Hinata out into the hall and they started going up flights of stairs and walking through halls.

"Y-you didn't h-have to do t-t-that..." Hinata mumbled, packing some shirts. Sakura smiled as she took some pants and put them in a pack. "Ah, but Hina-chan, that's what friends are for. They help each other through thick and thin. Your a very beautiful girl. You only hide it because your entire family puts you down, so you feel like you're a burden, and that you don't deserve anyone's attention or love. You deserve it more than anyone else. The only one that ever loved you was your mother, and after she died, you felt abandoned and alone. You were afraid of facing the big world out there all alone, so you crawled into your safe little shell where no one could harm you. But someone did. Your father. You believed in him so much, you loved him so much, you let him in. But he just called you a discrace to the Hyuuga name and pushed you around. You let someone in your shell, then everyone else can come in, and you feel so cramped and suffocated that you don't even think of coming out." Hinata had tears coming down her face. "D-did that happen to you?" She asked quietly. Sakura just smiled sadly. "I thought my father didn't love me anymore. He was always blaming me for her death, but when those ninjas came and tried to kill me... He jumped right in front of that sword..." Her voice was started to crack. "... And I was only 4 years old. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to a shop and told them my father had been ingured. They followed me to the house, but... But the ninja were already gone, and my father was dead. They put the blame on me and started to beat me. They didn't stop untill I was 10, but now they just give me dirty looks. They won't sell me anything unless I give them a fortune in return."

Hinata went over to Sakura and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered. Sakura hugged her back. "For what?" Hinata smiled. "For making me realise I'm not -and never will be- alone." Sakura let go of her and grinned. "You didn't stutter!" Hinata slightly blushed. "C'mon. We should go now." Sakura said, picking up a bag while Hinata grabbed the other. "As soon as we can, we're going shopping." Hinata laughed at that.

They walked back into the front room to see an angry Hiashi, Hanabi, and -again- a stoic Neji. Hinata started giggling. "I guess they're still shocked at what you did." Hinata whispered. Sakura chuckled, which caught everyone's attention. Hiashi and Hanabi glared at her. She just smiled inoccently. "I'll be sneezing ya!" She shouted walking out the door with Hinata on her tail.

**------**

**------**

The girls had put Hinata's stuff in the bedroom next to Sakura's. Sakura's walls were lime green and her carpet was grey. All of her furniture was either pink or grey. Hinata's new room had light blue walls and a very light lavender -almost white- carpet. All her furniture was either a little darker shade of lavender or white.

Sakura came into Hinata's room and jumped on her bed. "Soooo...... What cha wanna do?" Sakura asked, obviously bored. "What is there to do?" Hinata asked, sitting on the side of her bed. Sakura looked at Hinata's hair. "Can I do something?" Hinata nodded her head. Sakura took Hinata hair and concentrated chakra into her fingers. She then pushed all her chakra out untill Hinata's hair reached her elbows. Hinata went to her mirror and gasped. "If you don't like it, I can cut some off." Hinata shook her head. "I don't like it... I LOVE it!" She yelled. Sakura laughed. "Well sit down so I can brush it you silly goose." Hinata sat down on the stool in front of the mirror while Sakura got off the bed and walked over to her. She grabbed a hair brush and started brushing Hinata's hair. "So, what is there to do?" Hinata asked again. Sakura looked thoughtful. "Well, we can go shopping, we can train, we can eat, or we can just have a hell of a time." Hinata thought about it for a few minutes. "Well, how about we go shopping first. We both need new outfits. Then we can train for a few hours. After that we can go to the river in the woods and wash up, then we can go out and eat." Sakura nodded. "Good choice. There. All done." Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and gasped again. Her hair was pulled back in two low ponytails. Her bangs reached her shoulders. Sakura had brushed them out so it didn't all stick together, so her bangs were now framing her face. "Can I do your hair?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. They both switched places, so now Sakura was sitting and Hinata was standing. Hinata started brushing her hair while humming a song. Sakura smiled. She knew that song. She started to sing it while Hinata hummed the tune.

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out_

_Got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh And look up at smilin at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall oh oh_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all oh oh_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop til I forgotten_

_All their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school uh uh_

_But I know I'm laughin pn the car ride home with you uh uh_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay but I know I had the best day_

_With you, today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better than nothin_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had .. The Best Days with you_

_There is a video I found_

_From back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talkin' to me_

_It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_My Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall oh oh_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm takin' this chance to say_

_I had the best day_

_With you, today_

"All done." Hinata said. Sakura's hair was put up in a high ponytail with loose bangs framing her face. Sakura grinned at her. "Let's get out there and knock 'em dead!" She said, grabbing Hinata's arm and running out the door.

**------**

**------**

**R&R Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Hinata both laughed as they skipped down the dirt road to the market place. Hinata pointed to a shop while jumping up and down. Sakura read the sign. "**'Paradise Found'**" Sakura shrugged and walked over to it. She opened up the door and let Hinata in, walking in after her. "I'll meet you at the cash register, OK?" Sakura said, Hinata nodded her head and went to the spagettii strap section. Sakura went over to the thick strapped training bras.

Hinata had gotten multiple light blue spagettii strap tank tops, skin tight dark blue ninja shorts, and a light blue mid thigh skirt with slits in the front, back, left side, and right side. (kinda like Sakura's skirt thing in shippuuden.) She also got a lavender/white chinese top, a matching skirt that stops at her knees with a slit on her right side that goes up two inches and white flats.

Sakura had gotten multiple emerald green thick strapped training bras, skin tight dark forest green short ninja shorts, and a emerald green mid thigh skirt with slits on the left side and right side going all the way up. She also got a pale pinkish grey chinese top, a matching skirt that stops two inches above her knees with a slit on her right side that goes all the way up and light grey flats.

They changed into their new ninja gear and went to a weapons shop. They both grabbed some new shuriken and kunai. Hinata got herself a bow and some arrows while Sakura got two double edged Katanas. "Ready for your training?" Sakura asked Hinata. She smiled and nodded. "Then let's go!"

**------**

**------**

Hinata was breathing heavily. Sakura was sitting on a tree branch. "I've never trained this long before... In my life!" Hinata said, falling to the ground. Sakura just nodded and laughed at her. "You're a great... Sparring partner..." She said in between breaths. Hinata giggled at that. "Race you to the waterfall?" Sakura grinned. "You know it girl!" They then took off.

They both took off their skirts before jumping in the freezing cold water. When they resurfaced, Sakura gasped for air. "That sent a shock wave through my body!" She said. Hinata just nodded, taking in deep breathes of air. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" "Mm?" "Did you tell Naruto-kun I liked him?" Sakura nodded as she started to wash. "I told him after we got back from the mission... He's such a baka sometimes... But he's really sweet and caring. Don't let him go. At least not without a fight." "Hai. Thank you." "No problem. Now lets go eat! I'm so hungry I could beat Naruto in a Ramen Contest!" Hinata laughed at that as they both got out.

------

------

"Where do you want to eat? My treat." Hinata thought about it for a while. "Hmm. How about that barbecue (sp?) place down the road?" Sakura shrugged. "Why not? I have've been living on soldiar pills for the last few days." "Another race...?" Grin. "Why not?"

"I can't believe you beat me! I mean, _me_ of all people! Naruto couldn't get anywhere _near_ me!" Sakura shouted, walking into the resturant (sp?). Hinata giggled at her antics. "We can't always be winners, Sakura-chan." Sakura started to cry a river of tears at that. "But _why_?!" "Troublesome... Will you two keep it down...?" Someone muttered behind them. They turned around to see Team10 staring at them. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Wow, Hina-chan. I knew we looked good, but I didn't know people would gawk at us!" Hinata giggled... Again... "Don't be so mean, Sakura-chan. May we?" She asked Asuma, pointing to the empty seats next to them. Asuma nodded, to shocked to say anything. _'First, that Naruto kid asks her out. Then she wears more revealing clothes. And after that, she grows her hair! And she isn't stuttering! I gotta tell Kurenai about this!'_ "Dreaming about Kurenai sensei, are we?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He blushed at that comment.

"Hello! What can I get you fine young ladies?" A waitress asked. Hinata blushed at that comment. "Just a couple of steaks, please." Sakura said, patting Hinata's back. The woman nodded and left their table. Sakura looked around the table. Choji Akimichi was eating. _'Go fig...'_ Ino Yamanaka -or Goldilocks, in Sakura's case- was primping herself while trying to ignore Choji's chomping. Sakura sweatdropped. _'Women _are_ troublesome...'_ Shikamaru Nara was trying to sleep. _'Eh...? A lazy genious _(sp?) _... Never heard that one before..'_ Asuma Sarutobi was smoking. _'He's gonna die from that one day!'_ "You guys are a weird bunch..." Sakura mumbled, taking a bite out of her steak. For the rest of the evening, Shikamaru slept, Choji ate, Ino tried ignoring Sakura and Choji, Sakura teased Asuma about Kurenai, Asuma blushed, and Hinata butted into their conversation from time to time.

------

------

It was a month later. Hinata and Sakura made it a rutine to train all morning, wash up for twenty minutes, and meet Team10 at the Barbecue place. Shikamaru and Sakura would never admit it, but they had started to grow a brother-sisterly bond. Hinata had gone on her date with Naruto, and it was a big success, so they were tight. Sometimes, Naruto would tag along and train with them. Hinata was still a little shy around Naruto, but she didn't stutter or poke her fingers together, and she hardly blushed, much to Sakura's satisfaction. Temari and Sakura became good friends, and Temari learned of Sakura's crush on a certain red head. (-wink- ;p) Temari had told Sakura of Sand's treaty with Sound and the plan to take over Konoha. Sakura told Temari that Orochimaru was dead and he was just using them to get the Sharingan, so Temari told her sensei and the Treaty with Sound was broken. Sakura also got closer to Kankouro -unfortunatly- and would tease him about his make-up and dolls. Of course, Kankouro felt that Sakura was a little sister, and would just tease her back about her and Gaara having a whole bunch of little red heads flying around the place. Gaara and her, though, were still on Accuantence (ok, I just KNOW that's an Sp!) ground. Neji had been a _little_ softer since Sakura's outburst, but, he still had something against the entire Hyuuga clan, much to Sakura's dissapointment. Both her and Hinata were dodging any Hyuuga's -except Neji- since that day, and were doing pretty well considering their tight scheduele (sp?). Sakura still hadn't unlocked her Kekkai Genkai, but she was so close you could see how tense her body was just when thinking about it. No one had seen Sasuke or Kakashi for a while now, or Naruto. Naruto left on a small training trip with Jiraiya the third week after the 3rd Chunin Exam. The Hokage had started to teach Sakura some stuff about her clan and would train her from time to time when they were both free. Lee and her were still on friend level, because 1) she just didn't see him as anything else, cept a brother, maybe, and 2) she thought that girl Meru with the brown hair and hazel eyes looked better with him. Sakura and Hinata had forced Tenten into their house when they found out she lived on the street, so now she had a room with brown walls, a black carpet, and dark green furniture. They weren't really best friends, but they weren't just roommates either. (I know, I know! It's a very long paragragh, but hey! It's over!)

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a long red couch overlooking the arena. Somewhere in that croud was Hinata, who was silently praying for both Sakura and Naruto to win their matches. Naruto and Neji were first. (Ok, you know what happens, so Ima skip to Sakura's fight! CHA!)

**Sakura Haruno**

**VS**

**Ryuu Titsuchi** (I made him up. Don't worry, he'll be out of the story soon :D)

Sakura jumped over the window thingy and landed on the ground without a sound. People 'ooh'ed at that. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of 'Chakra'?" She muttered to herself. "Why, yes I have..." A voice interupted her thoughts. Sakura jumped and looked up into pitch black eyes. She gasped as she had a flashback.

------

_Flashback_

------

_Four-year old Sakura Haruno looked up into pitch black eyes. The eyes belonged to the man who had just stabbed her father. "Go. Run for help." He said. Sakura, not knowing what to do, ran towards the nearest shop..._

------

_End Flashback_

------

Ryuu chuckled. "I see you remeber me, little girl. Even when I have a jutsu on. I guess I'll have to work harder on it, next time" Sakura glared at him. "There won't be a next time, you bastard." She hissed. Genma coughed.... SO annoying! "As you know, the match is not over unless one dies, unless I come in and stop the match. Understood?" "You get in my way, Genma, and it'll be your head." Sakura snarled. "Ready? Begin!" He shouted, jumping away.

Sakura took out some kunai and threw them at him, which, he dodged easily. "You're gonna have to do better than that, weakling." He taunted. Sakura's killer intent was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It went on like that for a while. Sakura throwing and Ryuu dodging. Occastionally, Ryuu would get a blow on Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice.

A few minutes later, she was thrown to the ground, putting pressure on her shoulder wound. She slowly got up and took out her Katanas. She started swinging them at Ryuu. It was then that they begun their little dance around the arena, but, Ryuu had managed to get the swords out of her hands and throw them away. "Now you have no swords." He said. Sakura smirked and took out her huge scroll. "So you say." She then bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the scroll. There was a big poof and smoke covered everyone's vision. When it was gone, Sakura charged at Ryuu with her gigantic sword, which he barely dodged with his sai. He gasped. "How did you...?!" Sakura's eyes flicked from green to silver and back to green again. "I killed Zabuza Momochi." She stated, overpowering him with her sword so he jumped back. She threw her sword up in the air and hit him in his ribcage. "That's for calling me 'little girl'." She then kicked him up in the air. "That's for calling me 'weakling'." She then got in a stance in mid air. **"Saki Petals: Raiton"** She then started spinning around while sakura petals followed her. They then stopped and lunged themselves into Ryuu's skin. They both fell to the ground, Sakura doing a backflip so she landed on her feet. "That's for ruining my life!" Her sword then fell back down and into her grasp. Her eyes turned a startling pupiless silver, and her hair started floating around her as a bright white aura surrounded her.

------

------

The Hokage got out of his seat. "It's acctivated." He mumbled. "Would you like me to stop her, sir?!" A guard said. The Hokage shook his head. "It's too late. No one can stop her right now. We just have to sit back and watch." He said.

------

------

Sakura ran at Ryuu full speed while shouting -loud enough for everyone to here-, "THIS IS FOR MURDERING MY FATHER, YOU BASTARD!!!" And plunged the sword through his heart. Some people gasped and turned away, others just kept looking. Most of them were shinobi, but there was also some villagers. After all, you were suppossed to try and kill the person you're fighting. Blood splattered on Sakura outfit as she took her sword out and started breathing heavily. She looked up at the Hokage and her eyes turned back to their dazzling emerald green. She slumped to the ground in a bloody heap as genma said, "The winner of this match is Sakura Haruno." Medics came and tried to take her away, but she pushed them away and went back up to the room with the contestants.

When she got there, Naruto gave her a big hug. Temari bobbed him on the head. "Idiot! She can't breath!" Sure enough, Sakura was turning purple. Naruto quickly let go and stepped away. "Eh! Gomen, Sakura-chan!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura smiled weakly and shook her head. "It's OK, really." Naruto then looked deep in thought. "Eh, Sakura-chan? Did that man really kill your father?" Sakura put her head down and looked at the floor. Naruto started waving his arms about. "You don't have too te-" "Yes. He did." "Wha...?!" "He was using a jutsu to make himself look younger. When he stabbed my father, he told me to run and shout for help, so I did. The only way I noticed him was by his eyes. Their like an endless pitch of darkness. It was like I was being stuck in my own elemental jutsu. I never knew it would feel _that_ lonely... I'm just glad I didn't use it on Zabuza-kun..." Naruto then decided to change the subject. "But, you did activate your Kekkai Genkai! It was so sweet! You were so fast I could barely see you! You were like, 'POW' 'BOOM' 'KAPOW' 'HAIYA'! You were AWSOME!" Sakura grinned at that. "I was, wasn't I?" Temari sweatdropped at her friend's moodswings. "Sakura, I think you need some rest. Hinata would kill me if I didn't help you." Naruto looked shocked. "Hinata couldn't hurt a fly!" Sakura chuckled. "You just say that to her face and find our where you end up. Ever since she left the Hyuuga main house, she's been standing up for every single person getting yelled at." Naruto turned pale. 'C'mon now, Sakura! On to the couch we go." Temari said, leading her away. (Ok, Ima skip Gaara and Sasuke's fight. Let's just say Gaara won, OK? OK.)


	5. ATTENTION PLEASE

_**Ok, I REALLY don't have any more ideas right now, and it's driving me CRAZY! So, if you have ANY suggestions at all, PLEASE either e-mail me or post a comment on . And, if you do have anything, please make sure it's not too corny or lovey-dovey. THANX!**_

_**~Dark-Angel421~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HAHA! FINALLY! Sorry for the long wait! I know this chapter isn't that long, but, here it is!**

_**(6 Years Later)**_

Sakura Haruno sighed as all her past memorys came rushing back to her. She was 19-years old, stronger and more beautiful than her ex-teacher, the Hokage Tusande, is a captain in the Anbu and still single. Also, the last time she ever saw the Sand sibs -Temari, Kankouro and Gaara no Sabaku- was at the age of 16. She and her best friends, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten, were still sharing a house. Tenten and Neji were married, Neji Hyuuga was VERY protective of his cousin, Hinata, who is engaged to Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru and Temari are currently dating, Kankouro is married to a girl named Matsuri and Lee is going out with Meru. Sasuke Uchiha was murdered on a mission a few weeks ago. He wasn't paying attention and was being cocky. I know he's always cocky, but that made it look like a little speck of dust! She and Ino Yamanaka were also good friends, and, Ino is going out with Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura now has long bubblegum pink hair that reaches a couple inches past the knees and dark emerald green eyes with a hint of silver. She has long, slender, muscular legs, a tight stomach, a huge chest, long, slender arms, small lips, small nose, big eyes, perfect sized and shaped ears, high cheekbones and a firm jawbone. Right now, she is wearing her new ninja attire: Silver halter belly top with rips in it, black ninja booty shorts, mid-thigh black skirt with slits on the left and right going all the way up, black stiletto boots with silver buckles. She still has her necklace on and her headband is around her wrist.

_'I'm going to Sand today with Hina to help out at the hospital... I wonder if the sand sibs look the same... Knowing Kankouro, he does.'_ Sakura smiled slightly at that. She then looked up at the sun and cursed. "I'm late!" She mumbled, getting up and running towards the village gates. Which, only took a few seconds, seeing as she's REALLY fast.

**------**

**------**

Sakura knocked on the Kazekages door and turned to her 'sister'.

Hinata's hair barely reached her waist and her bangs still stayed at her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved black fishnet top over a light blue spegettii strapped tank top, black see-through off-the-shoulder shirt over that, that goes to mid-thigh, black skin tight ninja shorts that reach a few inches above her knees and black sandals. Her headband was around her neck.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow. "Lot a black for a small girl." Hinata just stuck her tongue out. "Come in." A muffled voice said over the door. They then heard lots of crashes and yells. Sakura and Hinata both gave each other a look before opening the door.

"Kazakage-sama?" Sakura asked, peaking her head inside. A vase flew for her so she ducked back behind the door. Her temper got the better of her so she slammed the doors open and glared at the three people in the room; Temari, Kankouro and Gaara no Sabaku. She put her hands on her hips.

"Anyone mind telling me _why_ my brains were almost smashed against a wall?" Everyone was frozen. Partly because of how beautiful she was, the other because she was _scary_ when angry. She tapped her foot repeatedly while crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation. The only thing Gaara could do was stare while shoving all the bad thoughts his creature showed him out of his mind. Temari could only point at Kankouro, and Kankouro could only point at Temari.

Sakura shook her head. "Let me put that a different way... Who threw the vase at me and why?" Gaara and Kankouro both pointed at Temari. Sakura turned her head so she was facing her.

"W-well, it was because Kankouro was being perverted again! So I was chasing him around and throwing things, then I picked up the vase and threw, but he dodged and you opened the door so it went for you!" Temari said, trying to defend herself. She had seen Sakura's in-human strength and that wasn't going to happen again. Especially not first-hand.

Sakura just sighed and glared at them again. "I'm in a forgiving mood today. You're lucky you're two of Suna's best AND the Kazakage's siblings, otherwise, you'd be _long_ gone." That's when Hinata decided to make her appearance. "I was gonna come in with Saki, but I didn't wanna get hit." Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Gaara coughed. "If we're done with that..." Sakura nodded her head and threw him the scroll, which, he cought easily. Everyone was silent as they watched him read. Well, Hinata watched him read. Sakura and Temari were scolding a cowering Kankouro.

Gaara finished a few minutes later. "Alright. Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ughh! I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was _horrible_!" The girls had been there for a few weeks now. The Suna hospital was... horrible. The doctors didn't know if a patient should have surgery or not and the nurses were well off organized. They had to teach almost 24/7, go through all the files and make sure no one messed up. All at the same time.

"Thank you for the complement." Gaara walked into the living room with Kankouro close behind. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just..."

"Ment it like that." Sakura nodded her head. "Exactly!" Temari and Hinata sweatdropped while Kankouro just looked confused. "Have you two been hanging out with each other? I mean, it's like you guys are able to understand each other when no one says anything. Do you two have some kind of hidden relationship?" Sakura choked on her drink, Gaara glared, Hinata patted Sakura's back and Temari choked Kankouro.

Before Gaara's sand could strangle Kankouro, Sakura sent her vines out. "What the hell is wrong with you?! He's the Kazekage! I'm an Anbu! I'm... I'm... He... Oi! Get back here and fight like a man!" Hinata, Gaara and Temari watched Sakura chase after Kankouro.

"Well... That was amusing." Temari flopped down on one of the couches and picked up a magazine. "Ten bucks Sakura beats him to a bloody pulp." Hinata smirked. "Fifteen says she drags him back for Gaara to take care of."

Soon enough, Sakura dragged an unconscious Kankouro up to Gaara and left. "I'll be on the roof." Everyone blinked at her retreating back. Hinata looked at Temari and grinned. Temari scowled and handed her the money. "I'm going to bed." Hinata nodded and followed her.

**------**

**------**

Sakura sighed as she felt Gaara's chakra behind her. She hugged her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. The breeze messed with her loose hair, making Gaara freeze at the beautiful picture. He walked over to her and sat beside her. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sakura said something.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't like you. I mean, it's not like I _do_, but I understand how some people are about these situations and I'm really sensative about it." Gaara just grunted in response. Sakura glared at him. "Well, at least you're better than an Uchiha. They always go 'Hn' or 'Aa'. It's annoying as hell!" Gaara chuckled. "And what's so damn funny Mr. Cool and Casual?" Gaara glared at her. "I could have hundreds of ninja on your tail for saying that." Sakura grinned. "I know, but unfortunatly, I don't have a tail. Anyways, you did that it would be like volunteering for war."

The two just stared into each other's eyes for a while. What they didn't know was that they were unintentially scooting closer. "So, what did you mean when you said you don't like me?" By now, their noses were touching. "I ment that I was lying and I actually find you quite attractive."

Gaara smirked and closed the space between them. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while he snaked his arms around her waist. Gaara licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which, she gladly gave.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking for air. Almost at that exact same time, a cold breeze came, making Sakura hide in Gaara's chest for warmth. Gaara just chuckled and held her close. When he heard her breath even out, he picked her up and brought her to a bedroom. (HIS bedroom! It was propably only cause that was the closest though... Yeah...) He layed her down on the black satin sheets, kissed her forehead and left to do some paper work.

**------**

**------**

Sakura looked around the room she was in, trying to figure out what happened after she left for the roof. She then blushed a deep red as she remembered her kiss with Gaara. She quickly teleported to the bed in her room. Just in time, too, because Hinata knocked on the door and walked in.

Hinata froze as soon as she saw her friend. "Why are you blushing, Saki?" Sakura's eyes widened as hid her face in her blankets. "I'm not!" Hinata just shook it off for the time being. She had something important to say. "The guards by the gate saw a figure limping towards them earlier today. When the person got close enough, it turned out to be a woman in her early twenties. She was close to death by the time she got to them, so we don't know her name or where she came from cuz she passed out. She's in the hospital right now."

Sakura shot up out of bed with huge, shocked eyes. As she went ino her bahroom to take a quick shower and change, she asked, "Features?" Hinata followed her in as soon as she heard the water running. "Heel length midnight black hair and big silver/blue pupiless eyes. She's very mature body-wise- don't know how mature in the mind. People with her kind of body are usually pretty dumb. And blond- no offense to Ino-chan. She also has a very interesting taste in clothes. I like her shoes, thou-"

"Hina, stay focused!" Sakura grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before geting out of the shower. She left the bathroom to her closet as she started dressing in her ninja attire, Hinata right outside. "Right, sorry. Well, her face is actually almost exactly like yours. So are her legs and arms and everyhing, she's the same height as you as well,only she wears two inch high heels." Sakura came out of the closet, fully dressed. "Any tattoo's of the sort? Kanji signs, maybe?" Hinata blinked a few times with a blank look on her face. "Uh, yeah. She's got a 'Death' kanji sign right under her bellybutton. The thing is, is that it looks like she was beaten to a bloody pulp and held down as someone carved it in with something like a dagger. Why?"

**------**

_Two-year old Sakura Haruno was left bloody and beaten in a corner, crying her eyes out as she was forced to watch a small group of men hold down her almost-dead sister, who was older than her by two years. As three of the men held the screaming girl down, another holding some ancient dagger to her stomach. As the tip started glowing black, the man grinned and said, "Don't worry, Princess, this won't hurt... much." He then started carving something into her stomach as she let out a high pitched scream. Sakura curled up into a ball and shut her eyes tightly, covering her ears with her hands as she tried to block out the noise._

_As soon as the men where done, the one with the dagger picked the unconcsious girl up and turned to the cowering Sakura. "You tell anyone of this, little girl, we'll come for you next. Only we'll do much more then make you bleed." The men then walked away as if nothing had happened, her sister in their possesion._

**------**

Sakura shook her head at the unfamiliar memory. "Let's go give her a visit, shall we?" Hinata stood in spot for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before folloing the pinkette out the door.

**------**

**------**

The two girls slowly and quietly stepped into the woman's room, as if not to wake her. What they saw, though, shocked them. "Go get the guards!" Hinata nodded her head quickly and ran out of the room, Sakura running over to the open window and sticking her head out, looking for the woman. She turned sharply with a hand in her hair.

"Shit!" Sakura noticed it was a little drafty in the room, so she turned to see the window wide open. She ran toward the door. As soon as she got there, though, Hinata appeared with the guards. Sakura walked past her silently, leaving the Hyuuga confused as she followed her friend. Hinata and the guards followed the pinkette to the gate, Temari joining them from her shopping during the walk.

As they reached the gate, the woman's figure slowly became more clear to them, until finally, the guards broke into a run, trying to reach the wounded girl before she left the village. The woman quickly turned, though, and went all ancient martial arts on their asses. She stood there calmly, the uncoscious guards lying at her feet, as she stared into the eyes of a Haruno.

Hinata had gotten into a defensive position a while back, and now had her bayakugen on to see if the woman had any hidden weapons. The woman's attire consisted of a white off-the-shoulder belly shirt with Komono sleeves that ends right below the tip of her pinky finger, a black button up vest that ends right below her double-D sized chest, a black leather mini skirt w/ slits on both sides going all the way up, a thick white belt wrapped loosly around the waist w/ a thin sterling silver string over it tied tightly on her right side, the rest of the string barely touching the floor, and ankle baby blue cloth boot (Like Meru's from LoD.) w/ two inch stiletto heels. She had a kanji sign on her stomach, just like Hinata had said, as well. There were lots of cuts and rips in her attire, and she had blood ALL over her, and she was severely beaten.

The woman crouched down to one of the unconscious guards and put her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes as her kanji sign and hand started glowing black. As that was happening, all of the woman's wounds started healing, the blood disappeared, and all the rips and tears in her attire closed up, sewing themselves back together.

Gaara and Kankouro had arrived with five guards right before she did that. Almost everyone's eyes had gone wide, and the woman looked confused. "I only drained ten years of his life, baka's. He ain't dead." The woman turned around and jumped up onto the wall, a platinum necklace jingling in her hand. She was about to jump over the wall, but was stopped by Sakura's shouting. "Wait! What's your name?!" The wind started to pick up around them, making the woman's hair sway in the wind, sometimes harshly, sometimes softly. She turned slightly so they could only see the right side of her face. A small smile formed, which shocked them, as she whispered (The wind carried her voice so they could hear), "Kuchiku Aka Tsuki." She then jumped over the wall, leaving the stunned people in silence. Sakura smiled, wind whipping her hair about her. "Kuchiku Aka Tsuki... Long time, no see... Ki-nee-chan."

**R&R Please!**


End file.
